


What Spring Does to Cherry Trees

by SharpestScalpel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Ficlet, Intrigue, M/M, Mirror Universe, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has plans, whether Christopher likes them or not. It's possible he's underestimating his young lover, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Spring Does to Cherry Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is from [](http://weepingnaiad.livejournal.com/profile)[**weepingnaiad**](http://weepingnaiad.livejournal.com/)'s prompt on the ficlet meme. I only got four prompts for that if anyone has a particular ficlet desire they want me to fill.

"Stars and suns, Christopher, what? Did you think I was going to marry you?" George rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the sweaty blond curls in his fist as he thrust with brutal efficiency. The kid hadn't been looking for a fuck the first time, but they'd done it every time 17-year-old Christopher Pike came around since then.

The teenager whined, the sound muffled by the pillow he'd buried his face in. His arms, all lanky potential for power if his growth spurt would ever stop and let his body mass catch up, flexed without effect - the metal cuffs holding his wrists together behind his back were not forgiving. Christopher spread his thighs wider, settled his knees deeper into the mattress - George wasn't going to help him stay upright - so he could flex and bend with the intrusion of George's cock.

If the kid thought he could seduce George into partnering up with jailbait, he had another thing coming. Still, George thought, jailbait had its uses. With his free hand. George spread the cleft of Christopher's ass further apart, fingers digging into pale skin, so he could watch himself spear into the abused red hole. "I need heirs. Heirs means babies. Babies means a wife. You know they're having trouble proving line of inheritance any other way."

They'd read the most recent article together, actually - Christopher's homework scattered around them on the bed.

"George," Christopher finally turned his head to gasp. "George." If there was more, he didn't get to say it - his lover turned his face back to the pillow.

He was so close - to orgasm, to the posting he wanted above everything, to securing Winona Emerson's agreement to engagement. He was so close and when he had everything, George Kirk was going to burn the fucking Empire to the ground. He pulled out, let go of Christopher's hair to stroke himself, sweat and lube and a little blood - he'd been rougher than he thought, and Christopher took it so well - slicking the furious motion of his hand until he shook from it. George groaned, let Christopher hear it. He jerked with the pleasure of his release and marked Christopher's ass and back and restrained arms with the white streaks of his come.

It was tempting to collapse right there, let his mass squeeze Christopher tight to the bed, his semen smeared between them. But George fell over to his side and rolled his eyes, this time at himself. Christopher moaned, a desperate sound that made George smile. The Pikes were one of the Old Families; how they'd managed to raise such a pretty little cherry was beyond him. Christopher was all need and affection. It seemed impossible that anyone could be so young, so naive. "Roll over."

The youth complied, as George had known he would. For a moment, there was something there in Christopher's grey eyes, something satisfied and ruthless - but then he blinked and it was gone.


End file.
